The Best Gift Is Never Wrapped
by Aldryne21
Summary: The Round Table is exchanging gifts this year. Basically, it's just an excuse to write fluff. With gratuitous Arthur/Gwen thrown in. Set after S4
1. Chapter 1

**It's almost the end of the year and no matter which holiday you celebrate, it's always a good time to show your appreciation to the people around you who - no matter what - have your back. Always. In that spirit, this story is basically writing itself.  
**

* * *

"I still think this is a ridiculous idea." The King commented as he and Guinevere strolled down the hallway. She linked her arm in his and gave him a look that was probably meant as an admonishment.

"Hush, Arthur."

It didn't have the desired effect though because she kept smiling. Arthur felt weak at the sight but he didn't mind.

They had had a beautiful day so far.

The colder months were always quiet. As a child Arthur had found them boring. He couldn't go out to play, visitors were rare and his tutors made him study book after book so they could stay close to the warmth of the fireplace.

Later in life long hunts were out of the question, his father used his presence to drag him from council meeting to council meeting and training session were cut short.

In short, it was stifling and he always yearned for the day he could race his horse again.

This year however wasn't that bad. It was the first one since his marriage and after only a few days of frost he decided that staying indoors wasn't so tiresome at all. People didn't expect to see him out and about, so he took full advantage of that to stay inside – with Guinevere.

They might have scarred Merlin for life though. On the upside his servant had finally learned the advantages of knocking whenever he brought more firewood, dinner and warm wine or prepared a hot bath.

From the moment he'd woken up this morning – well rested and satisfied – he had smelled the clear inviting air. The biting cold couldn't stop him. Guinevere admitted that a walk to the Lower Town was just what she needed and they had spent the hours of daylight strolling through the City.

It was during their whispered talks that Guinevere had shared her idea. Shared is the wrong word. She said it in such a way that Arthur didn't have the heart not to go along with the plan. That didn't mean he was fully behind it. Frankly it was a ridiculous idea, but his half-hearted protestations had met with that smile every single time. It turned him into a sap for a few minutes. He didn't mind that at all either.

"And it's still a month away." He complained because he could.

"Arthur, you can't just snap your fingers and expect the perfect gift to appear." Gwen said, "Such things take time."

"Besides, admit it." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with playful mirth, "It will be fun."

Arthur sighed demonstratively but his expression echoed that of his wife, "Fine, just as long as Merlin doesn't pick me. I can't imagine what he'll consider appropriate." Probably something bizarre as woodworm repellent, he thought.

...

"And now for the last point of this Privy Council." Arthur announced and then turned to his left, "Guinevere?"

The Queen laid down a red velvet satchel on the table, "Arthur and I thought it would be a good idea to exchange gifts this Winter Solstice. In here are pieces of parchment with everyone's name on. You each pick one and find a gift for that person."

While Gwen made the announcement Arthur carefully scanned the table to gauge everyone's reaction. However he didn't need to see Merlin to know what his servant was thinking, he was practically bouncing in his chair. Yup, it's official, Arthur thought, Merlin _has_ the mind of a child.

"However to make it a bit more challenging your goal is to give your present to the person without them realizing it's you."

"Challenge accepted," stated Gwaine loudly as he grinned widely.

"So everyone's agreeing to this?" Gwen asked just to be sure. She didn't need to worry. Despite the fact that Arthur stated multiple times that the idea was ridiculous, he knew everyone would jump for this chance. With the darkening days some ridiculousness was in order.

"Are there any requirements for the gifts?" Leon asked as always very thorough in every task he's assigned.

"No, just be considerate and try to find a gift that would genuinely be appreciated." Gwen said and opened the satchel, "Who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first." Elyan replied before anyone else and they all nodded their acquiescence.

Gwen picked a piece of parchment without looking and then held it close while folding it open. Even if Arthur had tried to read it – which he wouldn't do as Guinevere would be severely disappointed if he did – from that angle he couldn't. Gwen smiled mysteriously as her eyes swivelled to each of them, but she didn't linger and when she passed the satchel to Gaius, Arthur was still trying to figure out who was the lucky one among them.

The rest followed her example. Percival however didn't have much luck. He picked his own name twice to the others' amusement. Merlin was taking his time for some reason and Arthur felt his anticipation grow. He was the last one to pick and if it was his own name then the whole game would have to start again.

The lone piece of parchment felt heavy and he took a deep breath before unfolding it. He must have been staring at the name for too long because Guinevere touched his arm and asked, "Arthur, did you pick your own name?"

He was tempted to say yes for a second, but since someone else clearly picked his name already the lie would fall through immediately.

"No, I'm good."

He glanced back at the parchment. Of course it still read _Merlin_.

* * *

**I'll finish this before Christmas as tomorrow is a little ambitious :)** **Any thoughts on gifts? And who picked who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! Prepare for more holiday feelings! :)**

* * *

"It went well, didn't it?"

"I had no doubts." Arthur replied playfully watching from the bed how Guinevere prepared for the long night. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back into his pillow smirking.

"We should add some rules however." She said.

"Do I get a reward for following them?"

"Maybe." Gwen said smiling as she glided between the covers. Arthur shivered when her cold feet touched his. He didn't mind though because Guinevere had told him he was better than a hot water bottle.

"I'm listening."

"No spying or ordering others to spy for you."

"I can do that." He conceded.

"And the most important rule," Gwen looked at him seriously, "Not asking Merlin for help."

"I can't exactly ask him for help." He admitted mournfully. Guinevere's eyes widened with understanding and Arthur groaned realizing his slipup. It had taken her not even four hours to figure out!

"Oh, you picked him! You're so lucky."

"Who did you pick?"

Gwen shook her head, "I'm not telling."

"But I told you." The King whined.

"I guessed it actually." Gwen shot back and yelped in surprise when Arthur rolled her on top of him.

"You're a wicked, wicked woman. You know that, right?"

"Whatever you say, husband of mine." She said after kissing him and then poked his chest, "Why are you frowning? You should be thrilled you picked Merlin, you know him so well."

"Mmm, so you picked someone you don't know very well. Is it Percival?" He tried to guess.

"I'm not telling." She repeated, "And you haven't answered my question."

"It's not that simple to get Merlin a gift." He confessed.

"As long as you show your-"

"Appreciation, yes." Arthur interrupted, "You said that already. And I don't think a new neckerchief or a jacket will cut it."

Gwen was quiet for a moment and he feared he'd said something wrong. She stroked his cheek however, "You know, Arthur, at first glance you don't have a sentimental bone in your body. And then you say things like that…" She trailed off.

"And?" He insisted.

"You remind me of the reason why I fell in love with you." Gwen said quietly.

"Oh, was it just one reason?" Arthur quipped diffusing the sudden seriousness, "What about my dashing looks?"

After that they were both preoccupied with other things to speak of gifts further. Later after Arthur sleepily got up to put another block on the fire he realized he still didn't have any clue what to get Merlin.

"But do you have any ideas?" He asked rolling to his side and pulling Guinevere closer.

"Mmm," Gwen mumbled already half asleep on his arm, "I'll help you figure it out."

…

"Good morning, Sire!"

Ugh, Arthur thought and pretended to be asleep. Merlin prattled on spewing nonsense no doubt. Arthur made a note to ban excesses of cheerfulness before breakfast as soon as possible. He gripped the covers with an iron grip out of habit because Merlin was a mean and scrawny fellow who did horrible things like stealing blankets. It was warm in his cosy nest and -

Arthur raised his head and frowned, "Where's Guinevere?"

"Up," answered Merlin while he laid out a plate and cutlery.

"I can see that." Arthur retorted, "I asked you _where_ she is."

"Not the faintest idea. I was busy preparing your breakfast." He said pointing at the table before putting another block on the fire causing sparks to fly in every direction, "And Gwen might be busy preparing her gift. I'm really glad she thought of doing this. It will be fun."

"She said it was our idea." Arthur protested while he put on a clean shirt and trudged to his chair plopping down on it.

"Of course it was." Merlin dismissed with that awful knowing smile and then leaned closer to the table whispering in an exaggerated manner, "Do you need help?"

"I'm perfectly capable of finding a gift on my own." Arthur answered and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "And I'm not telling you who I picked so stop trying." He pointed his fork in Merlin's direction who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I wasn't asking."

"Merlin, you're about as subtle as a forest fire." Arthur commented and grinned when his servant looked at him affronted, "I can be subtle." He huffed.

"Mmm, keep telling yourself that. Also, you do know you have to keep the person whose name you picked a secret? So no blabbing it around."

"I can keep a secret." Merlin insisted and went to pick up some clothes muttering something under his breath.

"I heard that." Arthur lied.

"I sincerely doubt it." Merlin smirked, "Will there be anything else, Sire?" While his words were polite, his tone was anything but. Arthur did what he always did when confronted with Merlin's insubordination and levelled him with a stare, "Training's in an hour. Make sure my sword is sharpened and make an effort polishing my armour, would you?"

Loading Merlin with chore after chore felt very gratifying, he concluded missing his servant's eye roll as he focussed back on his breakfast.

…

Arthur shrugged off his sweaty shirt and padding letting them fall carelessly on the floor. Training had been brutal and in its own unique way very satisfying.

It had nothing to do with Merlin's joking – which increased every winter – but Arthur wasn't planning on becoming fat soon. During the darkest months however salty meat and preserved vegetables increasingly replaced freshly killed game and fresh fruit and vegetables. So it was imperative that he and his knights stayed in shape.

"Did Gwen know she was marrying a slob before or after the ceremony?" Merlin commented annoyed as he went to retrieve the clean clothes.

"Before." Arthur deadpanned and poured himself some water. He put his glass down just in time to catch the shirt Merlin threw in his direction.

"Your aim is improving." He noted a tad impressed and then – after realizing how he sounded – added, "Too bad your sense of direction is waning. How you can get lost on your way to the training fields after so many years living here frankly baffles me. Actually, it worries me."

"I didn't get lost."

"Merlin, you arrived too late and when I asked you for a reason you told me you'd gotten lost."

His friend tilted his head for a second to think. Arthur reflected that it made Merlin look even more ridiculous and took his time putting on his shirt.

"Oh! Right!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly sounding way too proud of himself and then admitted sheepishly, "I did get lost."

Arthur glanced upwards wondering which longsuffering deity had insured Merlin's survival for so many years and sighed deeply, "Think you can manage to find the stables?"

"Haha, very funny." Merlin replied and then froze when he saw Arthur's expression, "You're serious? You can't be serious! It's dark already!" He protested indignantly.

"Then whistle."

Arthur waited for the scathing retort but Merlin remained eerily quiet. Now that he truly looked at his friend, the King noticed that he appeared very tired, even worn. The genuine cheerfulness shown this morning had vanished somewhere during the day which, for some undefinably reason, saddened Arthur.

…

Merlin quickly picked up the discarded padding – busy cursing the prat's very existence – and was about to make a hasty exit when Arthur called out his name. He turned around and waited.

"What would you consider the perfect gift?" Arthur asked out of the blue.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you."

The question had blind sighted him completely and he stuttered out the first thing that came to him, "Um, clothes?"

"Just clothes?" Arthur arched an eyebrow in a diminished imitation of Gaius.

"In pretty colours?" Merlin answered unsurely.

Arthur shook his head clearly disappointed with that answer and stated, "You're such a girl, Merlin."

Normally he would have rolled his eyes at that comment. Unfortunately today had turned out to be one of those days. So he just couldn't be bothered anymore. He managed a wan smile however before turning around and leaving.

Or trying to leave because Arthur called him again, "Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?" He replied through gritted teeth. The King looked at him thoughtfully and then apparently came to a decision, "Leave the stables."

...

"You actually asked him?" Gwen stated disbelievingly already huddled in between the covers.

"Well, I ask for his advice loads of times. It would be suspicious if I didn't ask him." Arthur reasoned adding, "Not that he was helpful."

"What did he say?" She asked curiously refusing to scoot over when Arthur crawled underneath the blankets beside her, not that Arthur minded to share her warm spot.

"Clothes."

Gwen decided she needed to explain this patiently and started slowly, "Arthur, not all of us had filled wardrobes with complete outfits for everyday of the week and some more when we were children. You saw where he grew up. A spare pair of trousers or a nice shirt were probably expensive gifts when he was growing up."

"So, you think I should get him a new jacket?"

"If that's what he wants," was Guinevere's muffled reply while she buried herself in the crook of his arm.

I have all I want right here already, Arthur thought fondly as he watched her falling asleep.

_Maybe I can help Merlin find a girl._

* * *

**So, any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've written most of this story already and beware… **

**For those who dare to go ahead I fear a warning is in order (especially for the final chapter): complete silliness. No, really, I'm not overreacting. I wish I could blame **_**Glühwein**_**, but alas I'm the designated driver, so just high on holiday cheer. :)**

**Also, dear, dear readers THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! It warms me inside, it truly does…**

* * *

Arthur was sulking in their chambers. Guinevere had just shot down his brilliant plan of finding Merlin some female companionship. In all fairness, he shouldn't have worded it like that, but Gwen's lack of faith in his matchmaking abilities was perplexing.

"Arthur, you're not going to try to find Merlin a girl." Gwen remained adamant. Really, Arthur couldn't see the problem. Guinevere however had reacted as if he'd suggested that going nude was in fashion: looking completely flabbergasted and with a pitying headshake.

"Why not?"

"Listen to me." She walked over to him and put her hands on his arms stepping even closer, "I love you to bits, but stick to the jacket. Your changes of ruining that are slim."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How would you find Merlin a girl?" Gwen countered the question with one of her own, "Would you walk up to random women and ask if they're interested?"

She took his silence for an admission and reasoned, "He's not Gwaine, you know."

"I know that." Arthur replied tersely.

"I don't think you do. I've rarely seen him look at a girl. Well, not during the most recent years." She amended sadly.

"Look, I'll tell you what will happen." Gwen went on, "You'll talk to a dozen women only to discover that more than half of them are already seeing someone. Most likely one of the single ones will agree to a walk, a dinner or whatever else step two of your plan was because you're the King of Camelot and you can be pretty intimidating when you're on a mission."

Arthur grimaced. When said out loud his plan did seem flimsy at best. His wife wasn't finished though. She could be brutal if she wanted to, "In the end Merlin will spent an awkward afternoon in the company of someone he barely knows and long silences."

"Merlin's rarely silent." Arthur interjected getting a half-hearted slap on his arm for his effort.

"Seriously Arthur, leave the matchmaking to someone else." Gwen insisted firmly once more and then pressed a finger to his bottom lip, "Don't pout, you can't be good at everything. That wouldn't be fair to the rest of us."

He had the distinct feeling that he was being manipulated, yet he couldn't help but smile when he said, "All right then."

Arthur walked back to his desk to draft some letters and mused. He won't try to set Merlin up with a random girl. However there was no harm in looking if Merlin showed any interest in someone, was there? If he did he could skip step one – which if he read Guinevere correctly was the part of the plan she was most worried about – then she would surely help him.

"Whom are you getting a gift for?" He suddenly asked.

He figured that if he kept asking it out of the blue he'll either catch her off guard at some point or wear her down in the end. Guinevere seemed immune – for now – and just smiled mysteriously.

...

"Merlin, are you using magic to make a gift?" Gaius was standing in his doorway with his arms crossed. That was never a good sign and Merlin felt as if he was caught doing something illegal, which he was he reflected sheepishly.

"No?" He tried anyway causing the physician to roll his eyes.

"Put that book away."

"Arthur rarely comes into my room." Merlin reasoned.

"But when he does he's always looking for sorcerers." Gaius countered smugly.

"If I can't use my magic then I'll come up with a shoddy gift." Merlin said unhappily as he hid the book once more beneath the floorboards, "I'm not a knight or a king. I don't have the money to buy something extravagant."

"Your gift doesn't need to be expensive." The physician lectured and went back to the main room, "The things people really want are rarely bought with riches. Also it's the thought that counts."

"Are you saying I just need to, I don't know," he tried to come up with an example, "find a nice looking rock or a strangely shaped piece of wood and write a heartfelt letter to go with it? Or try my hand at poetry?" Merlin asked offhandedly, "Because I did that already and while my mother said it was the best thing she'd ever received, I doubt the person I picked would get emotional over a heart shaped rock."

Gaius looked amused about learning that little anecdote but refrained from commenting, something Merlin was grateful for.

"What are you planning?" Merlin asked quickly before Gaius did come up with something embarrassing to say. He watched how the old man unloaded an array of vials and dried herbs on his worktable.

"Are you going to blow up your bench again?"

Gaius gave him that look, "Of course not, that was an accident which you," he pointed his index finger accusingly in Merlin's direction, "were partially responsible for if my memory serves me correctly."

...

The next three weeks passed by quickly. And quite normally for Camelot's standards. The only incident worth mentioning during that time was when Arthur arrested a man for being creepy and watching Guinevere. Merlin had spotted the man as well a couple of days earlier but it was clear from the beginning that he wasn't a magical treat or a common one either so Merlin let the creepy man creep around. Besides the man hadn't solely watched the Queen. He had taken an interest in almost everyone.

In the end Gwaine reasoned that the man was just simpleminded and they couldn't go around and arrest people for being creepy. Arthur conceded reluctantly more appalled of the fact that Gwaine played the voice of reason than the fact that the creepy man continued to watch. At least the man stayed away from Gwen after his trip to the dungeons.

With the Winter Solstice approaching rapidly, Merlin had spotted Elyan, Percival and Leon taking solitary trips to the Lower Town a couple of times. He figured they had ordered their gifts from the town's craftsmen. He also knew Gaius hadn't picked him or Gwen. The old man was busy distilling something that didn't smell like a flower – so no Gwen – without hiding it from Merlin. It took an enormous amount of restraint not to try and investigate who the others picked.

Not that he had any time for investigating. Arthur was being a nuisance – more so than usual – and kept Merlin busy _and_ in sight on most days. Honestly, Arthur could have kept the creepy man company in the dungeon as he himself watched Merlin constantly.

It was more than a little unnerving and Merlin grew increasingly worried that he might have slipped up and unknowingly did magic in Arthur's presence.

...

The King was sitting despondently behind his desk after eyeing the object of his displeasure from different angles.

The jacket he ordered looked… nice. Arthur admitted that the seamstress had outdone herself. Also the old spinster had seemed overjoyed to conspire with her King to get 'that poor skinny boy' as she fondly called Merlin something nice to wear.

So the jacket was nice. The stitches were even and the creases were ironed out. Arthur fingered the material once more. It was brown, like the other one but the fabric was less likely to tear and, so the seamstress had told him, stains would wash out more easily. It also looked a bit warmer. So the jacket was nice _and_ practical.

It also was still just a jacket, a fail-safe to assure Guinevere he wouldn't meddle in his servant's personal life.

It was less than a week until the celebration, Arthur mused, high time to do something drastic if he wanted his initial idea to play out. However the only thing Arthur observed so far was that Merlin seemed nervous, like he was worried about something.

A break from the castle might be a good idea. It had stopped freezing for the time being. They could talk around a campfire. If it was just the two of them then maybe Merlin would give him a clue about who he fancied.

A hunt was in order.

* * *

**He means well, he does... but I think it's fair to say that Arthur has the stupidest ideas sometimes. What could possibly go wrong? Some angst ahead though…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so even though this turned out to be **_**a lot**_** more serious than the previous chapters, I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! Flashbacks are in italics.  
**

* * *

The shutters were suddenly blown wide open letting the frigid air enter. It wasn't snowing yet but it wasn't rain either that the wind carried in. Merlin was sitting on his bed letting it all happen. He didn't bother getting up to close the latches. The cold couldn't touch him for he was already numb inside.

"Are you trying to send me into an early grave?" Gaius asked exasperated as he bustled in after what seemed hours, though it could have been just minutes, to shut the window.

"Merlin, you've been moping in here since you got back from the hunt two days ago. If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding." He went on, "Merlin, are you hiding?" The physician asked sharply when Merlin didn't react.

"I ruined everything, Gaius." He raised his head slightly, his bottom lip trembling. Gaius wondered in that moment how someone could manage to look that old and that young at the same time. The physician laid a blanket across Merlin's frozen shoulders and went to sit beside his ward.

"My boy, what are you talking about?" He asked worriedly.

"Arthur knows I have magic." Merlin whispered and then added almost comically, "I think."

"You think?"

"I can't exactly ask him: did you happen to see me vaporizing those ghouls with just a flick of my hand?"

Gaius was taken aback by the sudden bitterness in Merlin's voice and his eyebrows rose accordingly.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." He insisted, knowing he needed to hear the full story to evaluate whether there was anything left to salvage.

...

Arthur was standing in his rooms by the window overlooking the courtyard below through the frost covered squares. He saw the people milling around making last minute preparations for the celebrations tomorrow. He saw them just as clearly as he saw Merlin's golden eyes.

"_Arthur, we shouldn't go that way. It feels funny."_

"_Cracking a joke now, Merlin?"_

"_I'm serious, just stop."_

"_Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_Non-existent."_

"_Would you just listen to me for once? Arthur, you don't know what you're walking into!"_

"_That's why it's called an adventure, Merlin!"_

Those could've been his last words. They should have been his last words. He was so stubborn sometimes walking ahead without a care in the world. It had been arrogant to think they were safe.

There was something in those woods. Prowling, hungry and not quite alive anymore. Or that was what he remembered from the glimpse he caught before that something rammed into his side with the force of a battering ram.

The fact that he was dazed from being smashed against a tree didn't diminish what he saw or heard next.

The creature had a voice that sounded like the labouring breaths of a dying man. It had mimicked people: an elderly man, a young woman, a child… And it talked, it taunted. He might have blacked out at that point because suddenly Merlin was standing in between him and the thing.

He had never heard Merlin talk with such authority. There was no hesitation, no lighthearted comment or playful quip. There was only icy fury. The tone send chills down his spine and though it pained to admit it, Arthur had panicked.

"_He is not for you. Let him be!"_

"_Flesh on bones… We'll share with you, we'll share!"_

Then others had joined, standing further away and hiding in the bushes so Arthur couldn't see them clearly, but they shrieked and laughed so maliciously it curdled his blood.

"_I'm warning you. One more step and it's over."_

"_We'll rip you both! A feast, a feast!"_

The voices had grown louder encircling them from every side. Arthur wanted to warn Merlin but the fall had affected him more than he initially thought. No sound escaped his lips when the first thing charged.

What happened next… Well, Arthur had seen it and he still couldn't put it into coherent words. One moment the creature leaped into the air, the next it was gone. They were all gone. _Poof_, just like that.

"_Arthur, are you all right?"_

"_Arthur?"_

It had startled him more than it should when Merlin – the one who brought him breakfast in the morning, not the one who'd just vanquished things without batting an eye – crouched down beside him. He had scrambled back still shocked, still busy processing what had happened, still fitting _magic_ and _Merlin_ together in his mind…

He had thought Merlin couldn't tell a lie even if his life depended on it.

Clearly he could.

...

"And you think he saw?" Gaius summarized.

"His eyes were open, but he didn't exactly react." Merlin tried to explain, "I mean he didn't say anything."

Arthur had reacted though. He had looked up at Merlin with such a wide-eyed fearful expression that Merlin instantly knew Arthur saw. His friend had scrambled back looking over his shoulder for a way to escape. To run away from him.

And when Arthur then refused his help to get up… Merlin had been in denial ever since.

"I thought it was shock but then he just ignored me on our walk back." The warlock went on.

Gaius sighed wondering what to do, "He didn't say anything? Anything at all?"

"_You're dismissed."_

Those were the only words Arthur had said to him and they felt more condemning than being bound to a pyre.

"He… Gaius, what do I do?" He asked lifting his head again tears brimming his eyes.

...

"Arthur, what's wrong? You look worried." Guinevere said making Arthur turn around in surprise. He hadn't heard her entering, "Are you thinking about Merlin?" She asked guessing correctly that something happened between the two of them.

"Why would you say that?" Arthur replied trying to gauge how much she suspected before revealing too much.

"So you're not worried that he'll dislike your gift?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe a bit." He made a show of shrugging his shoulders and went back to looking out of the window. He felt bad about lying, but Guinevere was really looking forward to the feast so sharing this burden now would be just as bad as stealing a child's favourite toy.

"You shouldn't worry. He'll love the jacket." She reassured him and he felt how she suddenly hugged him from behind. He leaned a bit back letting her presence soothe his worries, "You could always add a promise though." Gwen said after a while.

"What promise?" He asked as he turned around putting his arms around her.

"To be nicer. I mean, really Arthur? Did you have to make him work so hard?" She admonished lightly.

"I was trying to figure something out." Arthur defended despite knowing the argument was feeble at best.

"Did you?"

"Sort of." He did discover something. It was just not the thing he was expecting to find out.

"Well, he's your best friend. He stuck by you through everything." Gwen said and it was the truth. Despite the fact that Merlin had magic and from the display in the woods practised it regularly, he had never tried to harm Arthur or anyone he cared about. Quite the opposite in fact. Arthur had to admit that some of the lucky but unexplainable things in the past made a whole lot more sense when he equated magic into them.

"I think it's safe to say you owe him some time off." His wife concluded interrupting his thoughts. He smiled down on her.

"Oh, really? And who will help me dress in the morning?" He teased. Both of them knew very well that Merlin's help consisted of tossing various clothes in Arthur's direction.

"I would offer, but I think I would be bad at it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'll get distracted like this…" She kissed his jaw softly.

"I see." Arthur said wondering why the hell he was still speaking, "Well then I'll just have work hard to gain your attention again." Suffice to say Arthur didn't think about Merlin until much later.

The sound of Guinevere's breathing next to him was for once insufficient to lull him to sleep. As he stared upwards into the darkness Arthur realized that this was another turning point in his life.

The future never felt so uncertain.

...

"Guinevere, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if someone lied to you about something crucial? Someone you trusted implicitly?" He asked while he fastened his royal robe. The gold was beautifully polished but this time Merlin hadn't done it. In less than an hour the banquet would start and after that there would be a meeting with his Privy Council with only one point of discussion: the gifts. Guinevere had organized it all, even reminding Arthur he still needed to deliver the jacket on time. He had honestly forgotten about the jacket.

"Are you saying you did go and find Merlin a girl?" Gwen asked knowingly.

"No, no, no. I'm talking about something far more important and for a much longer time." The King quickly dismissed realizing his wife had known all this time that finding Merlin a girl had remained plan A, "And this is just hypothetical." Arthur reminded her.

Gwen came over looking far too beautiful. How could she possible expect him to breathe normally? She adjusted the robe on top of his shoulders and finally answered, "I would be angry and confused at first, but if it was someone I trusted I would want to know the reasons for lying before doing anything rash."

Arthur was silent for a while, contemplating, and then he asked, "What if it was for the best of reasons?"

...

"You should get ready for the feast." Gaius paused in the doorway. He had already put on his formal robe after delivering his gift. Having informed himself of the patrolling schedule he was able to sneak in undetected. The joy of a job well done however vanished the moment he stepped into their quarters again.

He felt for his boy but as long as neither of them did something drastic Gaius didn't want to interfere. If Arthur had indeed seen everything – something he didn't doubt – then the young king needed time.

"I don't feel like celebrating." Merlin muttered. He felt like he hadn't slept at all and if he did it was only for a few minutes at a time. A part of him expected to be lifted out of bed and dragged to the dungeons or to the courtyard. The fact that it hadn't happened yet should be reassuring, but every time Merlin closed his eyes he saw Arthur's fearful expression again. In a way it was worse than anger.

Knowing very well how melodramatic it sounded, being dragged to his death seemed the lesser of two evils. Because he couldn't stand the thought that Arthur – who was the bravest man he knew – was scared of him.

"You'll be missed if you don't come." Gaius tried once more.

He nodded reluctantly which seemingly satisfied Gaius because the physician left him to his thoughts.

Merlin shook his head. This was so messed up. He had never planned to put his friend in this position. Maybe it would be for the best if he vanished for a while, he decided. A part of him knew it was irrational to think that Arthur would come to a decision sooner when he was away.

Sadly that part was pushed to the furthest corners of his mind by the guilt he felt every time Arthur's stricken face swam into view. He quickly packed a bag wondering where the new jacket had suddenly come from.

...

The candles of more than a dozen standing candelabra engulfed the hall in a soft, bouncing light. Tinsel and garlands made out of metal, pine trees and holly decorated the whole castle but in here the servants had truly outdone themselves. Platters filled with the most delicious smelling dishes covered the tables and the joyful chatter on top of the glass of mulled wine he was sipping, was almost enough to soothe all Arthur's worries.

Almost, because he hadn't spotted Merlin and that ridiculous neckerchief of his yet. Guinevere had asked about his absence and so did a half dozen others. After everyone was seated Gwaine, with a stunning young lady at his side, was still looking crossly in his direction. No doubt he correctly assumed that it was something the king did that made Merlin stay away.

As Arthur rose to give the customary speech he finally saw Merlin sidle into the hall. His servant tried to be unobtrusive but of course his sleeve got entangled with some holly. Even from this distance Arthur could read the curse that left Merlin's lips.

The following shushing sounds only drew more attention and when Merlin looked up again from his struggle with the bush both men stared directly at each other. He looked ready to bolt any time so Arthur broke their eye contact, cleared his throat in an ostentatious way gaining the attention of all those present.

"Another year has passed. And what a year it was. I don't think I'll remind you of the hardships we've faced, the friends and family we lost. I do want to take a moment of time to remember them, not how we lost them but the happy moments we shared."

Arthur paused weighing the silence as it descended throughout the hall. Guinevere squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture and he risked sending her a soft smile. As he raised his eyes again his gaze found Merlin once more. His friend was acting even more skittish than before and Arthur wondered what Gaius must have said to convince Merlin to attend. It must have been something truly inspiring.

He however narrowed his eyes when Merlin shot him a frown, a wan smile and then readjusted his neckerchief in one fluid motion. It seemed random and without meaning but suddenly Arthur knew why Merlin had shown up.

He hadn't planned to attend the feast. No he was planning on leaving, most likely as soon as Arthur finished speaking.

All of a sudden this speech became that much more important. It was his only chance to stop Merlin from doing something idiotic as leaving due misplaced and noble intentions. He was under no illusion that his friend would leave forever. Merlin was loyal to a fault but he would leave if he thought Arthur was upset. And at the end of the day Merlin was still Merlin – magical powers or not – he shouldn't be left without proper supervision. He'd only get himself killed.

So Arthur took a deep breath and hoped it was enough.

"Sadness isn't the only thing we faced though." He said more forcefully capturing everyone's attention again while gazing across the hall, "During those difficult times I was again amazed by the loyalty, fortitude and kindness every single one of you showed. I truly believe the darkest part is behind us however and we can look to the future in hope and in knowledge that the true strength of Camelot lies not in its fortified walls or iron gates but in the bonds each of us share with each other. Being true to ourselves and to what we believe in is what makes Camelot more than a kingdom."

And now for the finale, he thought and stared directly at Merlin leaving no doubt who these next words were meant for, "It makes it a home. In that spirit I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, hereby abolish the ban on magic from this day on."

* * *

**Oh yes, he just did...**

**So, you weren't expecting that, were you? Tomorrow or the day after will have more silliness I promise, though it depends on how long it takes to push myself through throngs of others who too left their shopping till the very last minute. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, the final chapter is here! I loved reading your reactions, THANK YOU! A warning: I had a hard time preventing Gwaine from hijacking this chapter, my endeavour only partially succeeded… :)  
**

* * *

Stunned would be an inaccurate description of the state the hall was in after the King ended his speech. It was far more than that. Half of the guests were looking around to find someone willing to pinch them to check if they were dreaming. The others were busy inspecting the food and beverages with the utmost suspicion.

That only lasted for about half a minute. Then the noise started and Arthur was dragged into endless discussions, bursts of outrage and general confusion. Somewhere in the chaos Merlin disappeared.

It took far too long to calm everyone down and assure them that no, he wasn't enchanted and no, this wasn't a hoax and yes, this was final, he was the King so deal with it. That Arthur almost lost his patience several times was no surprise.

Finally, after numerous reiterations of all of the above he managed to leave the rest of the feast in Guinevere's capable hands. He had more import things to do.

On top of all that it took far too long for him to find his friend. In the end he spotted Merlin standing at the battlements overlooking the entryway. His back was turned to the citadel so he didn't see Arthur's approach being too preoccupied with gazing up at the stars.

"Merlin?" The king raised unsurely when he was only a few steps away. Merlin turned around hurriedly wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

At seeing Arthur's concerned expression he hastily explained, "I can't help it. I'm so happy right now but I can't stop crying." He helplessly shrugged his shoulders smiling broadly.

Arthur sighed deeply. It contained a tad of resignation but mostly amusement. He spread his arms widely and signalled Merlin closer with an almost inconspicuous nod of his head, "Come here."

While being of similar heights it was still Merlin who buried his head against Arthur's shoulder and kept mumbling, "Thank you, thank you so much."

It was a bit awkward though, he thought as he patted Merlin on the back. It wasn't the hug itself – because honestly they both needed it. Besides, Arthur was already planning to blame it on the festive vibe in the air resulting in a momentary lapse of judgement. It could happen to anyone. Period.

No, it was awkward because Arthur knew he should be the one thanking Merlin. However judging the fact that his friend was still clinging to him like a vine ensnaring a tree, Arthur decided to leave his gratitude for tomorrow.

"You're such a girl sometimes." He said instead causing his friend to snigger and slowly release his grip. When they pulled back from the hug Arthur asked Merlin if he was all right without speaking the actual words. Merlin nodded reassuringly.

They both grinned stupidly for a moment and leaned back against the battlements. Merlin felt lighter than he had in years. The outside world hadn't changed. Camelot still had its fair share of enemies. Morgana for example was no doubt out there plotting murder and that wouldn't change now that Arthur legalised magic.

But this, being able to stand next to Arthur without the weight of secrets hanging between them as they both looked back at the lights of the citadel in companionable silence, changed everything.

"You're a hard man to find, you know." Arthur said after a while, "I feared you'd left."

"I wouldn't leave, not after what you just did. But…" Merlin found it hard to put what he felt in words. While it seemed like he'd been living up to this moment for his entire life, it still felt too easy in the end. The most cynical part of him was waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. Arthur couldn't be this accepting.

"I don't understand why you would… Just like that." He turned his head slightly making eye contact, "I made mistakes."

"Without a doubt." Arthur acknowledged.

"I caused deaths and let others die." The warlock went on. Arthur rolled his eyes. Really, Merlin was pathetic at defending his own cause.

"Merlin, while I don't know anything about good magic I do know you. Well, not as well as I thought," Arthur admitted ruefully, "but I figured having magic was just another layer. It added to you but it didn't profoundly change who you are. You're still a bumbling idiot with a mental affliction. Now I have proof." He smiled before shaking his head disbelievingly and asked, "What were you thinking, Merlin? Coming to the one place practicing magic could get you killed?"

"You know why." Merlin said softly reminding him of a conversation long past that it was almost forgotten, "I was looking for a place to fit in. I did."

"You were planning on leaving however." Arthur raised.

"I am an idiot sometimes." Merlin conceded still smiling brightly.

"No truer words ever spoken." Arthur agreed and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Come, the others are already waiting at the Round Table."

...

When they walked into the chamber – equally or even more beautifully decorated than the hall – Arthur did a quick headcount. Everyone was here already except for Gwaine. The others were standing closely together around a seated Leon for some unfathomable reason.

When Elyan turned and opened his mouth, the king immediately raised his hand and interjected, "If anyone so much as dares to bring up my speech I'll confiscate your gift and lock it up in the vaults."

He didn't feel like explaining everything tonight. And he knew Merlin felt the same way. Tomorrow would be soon enough. It was a new day after all.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed sounding indignant as well as amused.

"Don't listen to the heartless man." She cooed and it was only then that Arthur realised Leon had something on his lap. It was a puppy, a grey tiny puppy.

For a moment Arthur had forgotten what he wanted to say since the scene before him was so disarming. He forcefully shook his head and tried very hard not to get sucked back into those big inquisitive eyes.

"I gathered already that nobody here has fundamental issues with my decisions. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

Right then Gwaine sauntered inside looking way too smug for Arthur's peace of mind. He decided he didn't want to know. Fortunately before Gwaine had a chance to brag the knight noticed the little fur ball in Leon's arms.

He froze for a second utterly perplexed, "Someone got Leon a puppy? I want a puppy."

"You got a date." Elyan pointed out.

"So?" Gwaine shrugged his shoulders, "Look at that adorable face. And those ears, they're so fluffy!"

The puppy whined as Gwaine got closer and tried to bury itself deeper in Leon's embrace.

"Smart dog," Leon smirked as Gwaine looked devastated at the rejection.

"It's nothing personal." Merlin took pity on his friend and patted the knight's arm.

"How can it not be personal?" Gwaine asked despondently.

"You're too loud." Percival added to the teasing.

Guinevere interfered, "Well, now that everyone's here we can start. I imagine everyone's very curious who picked their name." That seemed to cheer Gwaine up a bit because he sat down very quickly. The others followed more leisurely.

"Raise your hand if you figured out who gave you your gift." Gwen said raising her own hand. Percival raised his hand immediately and so did Elyan, Gwaine and of course a still grinning Merlin. Gaius looked around the table once more before raising his hand as well, "I'm almost positive, but not entirely sure."

"Who do you think it is?" Gwen asked. They had to start with someone and Gaius just volunteered by speaking up.

"I think…" The physician contemplated out loud, "Percival."

Everyone turned to the large knight who nodded, "Good guess. You're correct."

"Gaius, what did you get?" Merlin asked curiously after the old man thanked Percival with much warmth.

"My boy, how could you miss it?" He first asked in return before answering, "A new and far more sturdier banister and staircase. I think I mentioned it once or twice in passing that I wanted to have it replaced, but I always forgot. Two workmen came to install it today. You were just on the other side of the door, how could you not notice?"

"Bit preoccupied with stuff." Merlin reminded him gently.

"Ah, yes." Gaius said and concluded, "Well, that worked itself out nicely."

"Okay, Percival," said Gwen as the mostly silent conversation between Merlin and Gaius died out after some shared smiles, "who do you think gave you a present?"

Before the knight could answer however Gwaine butted in, "I think we can all see what Percival got."

It was true, Arthur had noticed it as he sat down in his chair, Percival looked different. He had a brand new mail shirt on. And this one had sleeves.

"Elyan gave it to me." Percival said and looked utterly content with this rather practical gift, "I suspect you made some of it yourself?"

The son of the blacksmith nodded, "A month was not nearly enough to make the whole shirt from scratch, but I did the final fitting."

"Very nicely done, Elyan, did you reheat it for…" Gwen grilled her brother with detailed questions the rest had a hard time understanding. As sudden as she started she stopped because Arthur – quite gently of course – put his hand across her mouth.

"Guinevere, as always you baffle me with your knowledge, but Gwaine here is practically bouncing in his chair, so be a dear and stop his suffering." He said with the most boyish smile he could manage.

Gwaine coughed, "Flatterer."

Arthur ignored him preoccupied by the feel of Guinevere's lips behind his hand. She was smiling and the king quickly pulled his hand back before he lost his composure.

"Gwaine, your turn." Gwen said.

"Well, the person who picked my name was no other than the most beautiful woman is this room." Gwaine said and inclined his head respectfully, "My Queen."

"Correct." Gwen acknowledged, "I hope you enjoyed your day."

"It was, as some would say, only the beginning."

"I'm not following." Merlin raised confused.

"This afternoon I was presented with a rose and an instruction to give the rose to the person waiting in the other room. When I entered there was a table set for two, an obscene amount of burning candles and a harp player." Gwaine told and then turned his attention to Gwen, "I was confused for a moment though. I feared I had to give the rose to the musician. Luckily for me Lady Elaine arrived from another door and –"

"You stole my idea!" Arthur exclaimed indignantly and turned to his wife who blushed and leaned closer to place a kiss on his cheek. Her whispered words set everything right however. Arthur decided that getting his ideas stolen was a small price to pay.

"You were going to set me up with Lady Elaine ?" Merlin asked just as sudden.

"Not with her specifically," Arthur answered only now remembering the name of the lady who had sat next to Gwaine in the hall, "Just _a_ girl. But Guinevere told me not to."

Merlin leaned forward and very obviously mouthed a thank you in Gwen's direction. Arthur tried very hard to ignore it.

"Wait, back up a bit. You picked Merlin?" Gwaine asked. Arthur merely nodded.

The knight turned his attention to Merlin, "Is that why you were crying earlier? Because Arthur messed up?"

"You saw that?" Merlin was horrified wondering when that sinkhole would appear to swallow him whole.

Gwaine didn't answer however and turned to Arthur angrily, "What did you do?"

"I- Nothing. I was –" Arthur stammered taken aback and helplessly looked to his right, "Merlin?"

"He didn't mess it up, Gwaine." He reassured his friend showing such a genuine smile that Gwaine's anger immediately deflated. Merlin told them all, "He gave me the best gift ever."

He glanced at Arthur who nodded encouragingly. The king was extremely curious what Merlin would do next. The warlock placed his arms stretched out on the table before him and folded his hands. Everyone leaned a bit forward to see if he was holding anything. Only Gaius wasn't surprised when Merlin whispered foreign sounding words and his eyes turned gold.

He opened his hands again and small balls of light appeared, one after the other, rising higher until they softly bounced against the ceiling. It was magical.

From the corner of his eye Merlin tried to gauge everyone's reaction. It was so obvious that even a fool could read their expressions correctly. There was shock and wonder, but there was no anger and no fear.

In that moment everyone understood. The hundred tiny lights dimmed slowly after a while and Arthur saw how the gold faded in Merlin's eyes as well but nobody spoke yet.

"Merlin…" Gwen whispered and wiped away some stray tears. It had been so beautiful. Her friend smiled at her silently promising to tell her everything.

Since Gwaine was still too gobsmacked to say anything it was Elyan who ended the moment, "Oh, now the last three hours suddenly make sense."

Leon snorted uncharacteristically causing the pup to yap and said, "These last past years suddenly make sense."

Arthur's gaze immediately swirled to him, "What did I say?" He asked sternly.

"Merlin brought it up!" Leon protested pulling the puppy closer and then challenged, "Are you going to take his gift back?"

Arthur looked at his friend contemplating for a second and then nodded, "I'll take the jacket back." He said it seriously but there was an upward tilt of the corners of his mouth that he couldn't quite quell.

"You gave me the jacket?" Merlin sounded surprised as well as delighted.

"Merlin got _two_ presents?" Gwaine then spoke up.

Arthur rubbed his face tiredly. If their enemies could hear them now they would never be taken seriously again.

"That's beside the point." He argued.

"We're discussing gifts," Gwaine countered crossing his arms smugly, "I say it's rather relevant."

"Whatever," Arthur waved it away and asked, "Elyan, want to share? I believe it was your turn."

"I obviously got my gift from Gaius." The knight revealed and went on, "Before I returned to Camelot I travelled far. I must have mentioned that the one thing I missed from travelling south was a certain strong drink."

"You distilled alcohol?" Merlin blurted out.

"It was quite the challenge." Gaius admitted rather pleased.

"Why did you think it was Gaius and not Gwaine?" Gwen asked curiously. When her brother pressed his lips tightly together, she had to answer her own question, "Unless you know who Gwaine picked."

Now everyone turned their attention to said knight but he too remained silent. He was having too much fun keeping his gift a secret and said, "I believe it's your turn, Gwen."

"All right, Gwaine, but I'm really curious now." She tried once more but when he stayed tight-lipped she smiled to Leon, "You gave me my gift."

"I knew you would know immediately," he admitted. "But it seemed perfect."

"It was."

"What did you get, Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

"A book, you know we knew each other as children." She explained when she saw the general confusion. A book was not a gift one would give to a queen. "Sometimes Leon's mother would read us stories from this old book. They were fairy tales and it had beautiful pictures of dragons, castles, unicorns and so much more. I loved those stories."

"I've not looked at it in years and the cover was ruined completely. I had it bound again. I hope you like the new cover. The artisan told me an old storybook needed a new fairy tale." Leon said.

"It's perfect."

"What's on the cover?" Arthur asked.

"A sword in a stone." Gwen said and when she then whispered in his ear that they would read it to their children, Arthur felt his throat dry out. He swallowed harshly and coughed, "Well, now it's just you and me, Leon."

"Indeed, but meanwhile I figured out who gave me this little fellow." Leon gently put the puppy on the table and it cautiously took a few hesitant steps.

"I think it's cheating if you let the pup sniff around." Gwaine said just for the fun of it. There were only two persons left would could have giving Leon the puppy and since it wasn't him it was, "Merlin." Leon said as the puppy toddled over to him.

The warlock took the pup in his hands and scratched it between his ears, "Who's the good dog? You like Leon, don't you?"

The puppy licked his hand in reply and Merlin gave him back to the knight with a smile, "I got him from a woodsman. He didn't need a pup and well I thought a dog would suit you."

"Looks more like a wolf." Percival remarked as Leon stroked the little one's fur. It was quite hard for the others to decide who looked more pleased: the knight or his puppy.

"That means Gwaine picked my name." Arthur said. He seemed a bit dazed, Merlin noted with surprise.

"You picked my name." Arthur stated again as he looked at the knight. That was all he said however and now the others seemed to notice Arthur's shock as well.

"What did you get him?" Merlin asked getting a little bit worried. He knew Gwaine wouldn't really do anything to endanger his king but the knight's definition of danger and fun were very similar. Gwaine grinned widely and Merlin suddenly realized that he had no clue to what the other man had been up to.

"At first I thought of getting him a parrot," he started, "one of those exotic birds with brightly coloured feathers. You see, the smart ones even talk and well you have to admit it would be hilarious to have a bird who shouts 'Shut up, Merlin!' or 'Off with their heads!' at random times."

"Please tell me you didn't get him a parrot." Gwen said appearing quite dismayed at the conjured image. Gwaine however kept mum and Arthur was no help either to diffuse her worries. The king was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Gwaine!"

"Relax, I didn't." Gwaine raised his hands as a sign of peace and said, "I got him a painting. Well, for now I got him a sketch of a painting I commissioned. It takes more than a month to 'make art' or so I'm told."

"That's a sketch?" Arthur asked thinking back at the elaborate design he had admired earlier. Guinevere hadn't seen it yet and he had been racking his brains to find out the anonymous sender. To say he was surprised to discover it had been Gwaine would be an understatement. Since he had a longer time to process who had giving him the present he was already capable of speech. The others were still in a state of shock.

"Of what?" Merlin finally managed.

"Of us, all of us right here at the Round Table." Arthur told them all. It was an incredible thoughtful gift since he was quite proud of his accomplishments ruling Camelot. But he hadn't done it alone and that was something he was even more proud of. Now this fact had another chance to survive the passing of the ages.

"How did you do it? We didn't sit for a painting." Arthur asked. The knight suddenly looked embarrassed.

"You all remember the creepy guy?" Gwaine asked and continued when they all nodded, "He's the painter."

...

A couple of minutes later after Guinevere had thanked everyone for their efforts they all were ready to head out, some to bed like Gaius and others like Gwaine and Percival to continue their celebrations in the Lower Town. With some luck Arthur would get a few hours of sleep before having to explain his decision to abolish the ban on magic to everyone again. No doubt his speech had already spread like wildfire to the rest of the city.

"We should do this again in six months." Gwaine proposed loudly as he exited the chamber and then clasped Merlin's shoulder before the warlock had a chance to flee, "Summer's Solstice is a much better time to court a girl. Isn't it, Merlin?"

"What?"

"You do that light show once and I swear," Gwaine made a grand gesture with his hands, "a dozen girls, all falling for you."

"Ah, you're more traditional." The knight went on completely misinterpreting Merlin's expression, "One girl, _the_ girl."

Arthur watched them leave, the knight's boisterous voice echoing in the hallway no doubt busy planning what he failed to do: getting Merlin a girl. His friend looked very uncomfortable when Gwaine steered him around the corner.

"Should I go safe him?" He asked Guinevere.

"Merlin can take care of himself." She answered.

"I wasn't talking about Merlin." Arthur clarified with a smile. With the ban on magic lifted who knows what could happen.

In the distance they heard a dog yelp immediately followed by a loud _bang_ and laughter.

"I think it was a success, don't you?" Gwen asked as she linked her arm in his. They strolled leisurely through the castle enjoying the growing silence.

* * *

**Done! :) I hope you enjoyed it and most importantly the gifts everyone got. It's a bit late to wish you a Merry Christmas so a Happy New Year instead! **


End file.
